


cheesecake bites

by furryphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic, not really but, phil gets a tummy ache from eating too many sweets, sick!Phil, try to act surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: phil eats too many sweets when he's not by dan's side





	cheesecake bites

**Author's Note:**

> fshoweooeijfjiew finley writes a sickfic please act surprised
> 
> enjoy

Perhaps Phil’s greatest enemy was his sweet tooth. It drove him to steal candy and eat all the sweets in one sitting, even if it made his stomach upset. Dan had learned to hide whatever goodies he brought home unless he wanted Phil to eat them all. His family always made sure to tease him whenever he visited and ate all their sweets.  
Sometimes, however, his sweet tooth got out of hand and he ended up paying for it. 

Phil was sat at a couch in the corner, watching youtubers converse in front of him. Dan was off somewhere talking to some people Phil didn’t know, leaving Phil to handle socializing alone.

He had been handling it well enough until he saw the food. It was loaded with all sorts of desserts and sweets that he had to try each one of them. The treats ranged from rich chocolates to filling cheesecake bites. He had filled his plate full of desserts, earning amused eyerolls from those who knew him, then sat at the corner couch to eat them.

Phil had to admit that he did grab too many sweets, so he didn’t expect himself to eat them all. The problem was, Phil was alone. Dan had left him to talk to some more popular, outgoing people. So Phil, alone with his sweets, had taken to eating to fill the hole where Dan was supposed to be.

Phil leaned against his hand, his stomach upset from both the overindulgence of sweets and how full he was. His jeans felt too tight, adding to the discomfort. He needed to lay down in his and Dan’s hotel room, however he had no idea where Dan was at and didn’t want to leave without him.

He pulled out his phone again to see if Dan had responded yet. He had texted Dan that he wasn’t feeling well ten minutes ago, but still hadn’t gotten a response. Phil sighed, wincing as his stomach turned once more. The crowded room wasn’t helping with his situation. Even though he wasn’t in the crowd, he could feel his skin itching and sweating from the amount of people around.

Phil stared at a pattern in the ground, counting his breaths to keep calm. He wished he had stayed with Dan and listened to him talk to others no matter how awkward he felt. He wouldn’t have been stuck alone in some corner, looking like an idiot, feeling sick to his stomach from eating too many sweets.

Another five minutes passed and Phil finally couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to leave. He would just have to find Dan and try to subtly convince him to leave. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked into the crowd. 

He forced his expression to stay positive and friendly, not wanting people to bother him. He dodged any possibilities of prolonged conversation, simply explaining that he was trying to find Dan. Some gave helpful advice as to where he was at, while others simply nodded. In the end, however, he couldn’t find Dan and his stomach felt significantly worse from the movement.

Giving up, Phil left the convention hall. He felt sweaty and nauseous. Thankfully, the hotel was next door, meaning Phil wouldn’t have to sit through a car ride that’d make him more nauseous.

Once he arrived at the hotel room, he collapsed on the bed and curled up. He groaned against the pillow, regretful of his impulsive eating habits. Phil pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dan, hoping he would come up and care for him. Phil doubted it; Dan had barely noticed his disappearance and never read his first message.

Phil felt a pang of loneliness, tossing his phone in front of him. He knew he was holding Dan back from pursuing his different interests and friends. Dan had so much potential, yet he stayed with Phil, who was always smiling and making pointless videos. Dan was the one who was relatable and funny. Phil wasn’t good enough for anything. He was childish and annoying, eating too many sweets and wanting Dan to comfort him even though it was his fault.

His stomach turned once more and he felt a gag in his throat. Phil got up, relocating to the bathroom in fear of the worst. He leaned against the sink, cradling his stomach. Phil wished he hadn’t chosen to wear his skinny jeans (though, there wasn’t anything else he could have worn) as it pressed uncomfortably against his too full stomach. He whimpered. He wanted Dan to be with him so badly, to scold him but still coddle him until he was better. But he didn’t want Dan to sacrifice his evening of fun for him.

Phil didn’t know how long he sat there, waiting to throw up. Yet the nausea managed to settle, so he stood up and headed back to bed. He changed into his pajamas, releasing some of the pressure on his stomach. Phil checked his phone, hoping for a message. He felt his heart drop when he saw none. He curled up once more, burying his face in the pillow and wrapping his arms around his bloated stomach.

He was brought out of his misery by the sound of someone opening the door. 

“Phil?”

Dan walked in, spotting Phil on the bed. His face was full of concern and he quickly rushed over. Phil rolled onto his back, looking at Dan properly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, pushing Phil’s fringe back for him.

Phil leaned into the touch, finding relief in Dan’s presence. He groaned. “I ate too much.”

“Was it the sweets?”

Phil nodded. It wasn’t his first time in this situation.

“You need to be careful about how many sweets you eat, Phil,” Dan scolded. He moved his hand so it laid on top of Phil’s stomach and began to rub circles over it. “Does that help?”

Phil nodded, eyes fluttering shut at the soft sensations. “I’m sorry.”

Dan frowned. “Why are you sorry?”

“You deserve to be having fun, not stuck up here with me cause I couldn’t control myself.” He felt a lump form in his throat; of course he would start crying.

Dan cooed, using his other hand to cup Phil’s cheek. “Hey, it’s ok. I’d much rather be with you than anyone else.”

Phil opened his eyes, looking up at Dan. “But you shouldn’t have to care for me because I ate too many sweets.”

Dan smiled softly. “In all honesty, I think it’s endearing that you ate too many sweets. Only someone as sweet and adorable as you could do that.”

Phil flushed pink, butterflies dancing in his chest. “Ew gross, you’re being sappy.”

Dan laughed at Phil’s embarrassment, quickly leaning down and pecking his nose. Phil scrunched up his nose in response, somehow looking even more adorable. 

Phil pouted as Dan pulled away, taking his hands with him. “I want cuddles,” Phil demanded. He felt his stomach cramp, making him pout. “And belly rubs.”

“Alright, needy,” Dan smiled, “let me change it my pajamas first.”

Phil watched him leave the room, a hand coming up to his tummy. It grumbled unhappily, making Phil frown and rub it slightly. His stomach felt better from Dan’s rubbing, but it was still quite upset.

Dan came back in the room, dressed in pajamas. He grabbed his laptop and settled on bed with it, Phil immediately clinging onto him. Dan giggled, pulling Phil in so that he was sitting on Dan’s lap, the laptop balanced on his knees.

“Pick whatever movie you’d like,” Dan said, wrapping his arms so that his hands rested on Phil’s stomach. He rubbed circles with his thumbs, making Phil melt under his touch.

“Thank you,” Phil whispered. He clicked on a movie and let it play, fully relaxing into Dan’s embrace.

Dan smiled, leaning his head against Phil’s. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment sickfic ideas for me bc i love them :(


End file.
